<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Eagle Scouts by catchystick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421633">The Black Eagle Scouts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchystick/pseuds/catchystick'>catchystick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Minor Spoilers (Select C-Supports), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Weekends are also for the girls, Weekends are for the boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchystick/pseuds/catchystick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend of balmy weather inspires Caspar to suggest a weekend camping trip, no girls allowed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A welcome break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Garreg Mach bells rang, and class let out on the second Friday of the Verdant Rain moon. Caspar, Ferdinand, and Hubert lingered after class for a while, speaking briefly to the Professor while waiting for the other students to file out.</p><p>After the room cleared of all but the three of them, Caspar stretched and a smile crept across his face.</p><p>“Ah, man, I’ve been looking forward to the weekend!” he said energetically. “This week has worn me out, I so ready to take a few days off! What have you guys got in store?”</p><p>Hubert shifted, maintaining his neutral glare. “If I had plans, you would not be privy to them. Matters of statehood would go over your head…”</p><p>Caspar’s eyes lit up. “Aha! So you don’t have any plans!”</p><p>Hubert wore a brief expression of shock before regaining his countenance. “Very perceptive, Caspar.”</p><p>“This must be the first truly free weekend you’ve had since you arrived here.” Caspar stated. “Edelgard usually has you booked doing loads of her paperwork.”</p><p>Hubert tilted his face forward, and his voice dropped an octave as he hissed “<em>Lady Edelgard</em> has many affairs that she requires my assistance with…” he trailed off for a moment, and his tone lightened “… although in truth, she has become a bit fed up with me of late.”</p><p>“Perhaps that is why she has left you no appointments!” Ferdinand remarked, elbowing Hubert playfully. “You surprise me, Hubert; All this time I thought myself the only one capable of irritating her.”</p><p>Hubert smirked. “Indeed, though I wouldn’t be so quick to gloat. It’s no secret that Lady Edelgard isn’t the only girl sick of your presence.”</p><p>Ferdinand went flush and Caspar let out a hearty guffaw. “I…” Ferdinand started, taken aback. He and Dorothea had a spat last week and had not spoken to each-other since. To mention it in such a nonchalant manner was brazen, even for Hubert. Ferdinand had no time to think of a retort before Caspar pulled them both in for a huddle.</p><p>“Relax, fellas. You know what I think we need? We need to have a get together with the boys. Put all the girl drama behind us.” Caspar’s eyes lit up, and he jolted a finger to the sky. “I’ve got an idea! Let’s go on a camping trip! I heard the monks saying that this weekend is supposed to have the last few warm days of the moon. Plus, there’s not a cloud in the sky! The weather is perfect for an all-out hangout!”</p><p>Ferdinand perked up, a smile growing across his face at the thought of a night outside.</p><p>Hubert, after a moment’s pause, stood up straight and nodded in agreement. “We’d have to make a few preparations. We’d need permission from Seteth, as well as camping gear…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Caspar cut him off. “You deal with all that, I’ll go get Linhardt on board!” With a small hop, he bounded into a sprint and made way for the dormitories.</p><p>Hubert turned to Ferdinand. “I’ll go speak with the faculty. You should see about securing food and bedrolls, and whatever other provisions you see fit.”</p><p>Ferdinand nodded in understanding, but then briefly questioned “Should we not bring tents?”</p><p>Hubert chuckled. “We’re only to be away from the Monastery for a night, and the monks have reported clear skies. Best not to overburden ourselves.” Hubert pivoted on his heels and started off towards Seteth’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt had just closed his door and settled into a nest of cushions littering the floor. He let out a sigh of relief. After a long day of lectures, he was finally ready for a nice, weekend long nap. His eyelids grew heavy, and he felt his limbs begin to loosen…</p><p><strong>BANG BANG</strong>! Two loud knocks on his door jolted him awake. “Linhardt! Linhardt, open up!” demanded Caspar. Linhardt grumpily roused himself and opened the door.</p><p>Caspar’s fist was raised, about to knock again, when the door swung ajar. “Oh, wow…” Caspar lowered his fist. “You usually don’t respond that fast.”</p><p>“I hadn’t fallen asleep yet.” Linhardt calmly snapped. Caspar didn’t even register Linhardt’s sleight.</p><p>“We’re going camping: You, me, Ferdinand, and Hubert! Get up, we’re leaving soon!”</p><p>“You’re leaving soon.” Linhardt corrected. “I’m going to stay in and enjoy a peaceful weekend in the best way I know how. I hope you all have a good time.” Linhardt yawned and began to close the door.</p><p>Caspar jammed his foot in the threshold and pouted. “Aww, c’mon buddy! It’ll be nice to shake things up for a change! You always sleep your weekends away indoors, but the weather is shaping up nicely over the next few days!”</p><p>Linhardt quickly began thinking of some excuse that would satisfy Caspar but accepted his defeat as Caspar began dragging him out of his room. “I suppose I have no choice in this matter…” he quipped “but at least allow me to lock my door on the way out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had been daydreaming of a few ways the Black Eagle lads might spend their free time together. I'd been camping quite a few times as a scout, and figured it'd be fun to throw them all in that same situation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Filling a Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feeling bored, Edelgard rallies the gals to find something to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes for the week had concluded an hour ago, and Edelgard was bored.</p>
<p>She had returned to her room and checked her schedule but was surprised to find it empty. No nobles from Enbarr petitioning her, no duties to fulfill, no chores or drills or study sessions. Simply put, she had a hole in her schedule.</p>
<p>And she didn’t know how to fill it.</p>
<p>Usually, something to occupy her time would throw itself at her. Seteth would inform her of a duty she needed to fulfill as house leader, the Professor would pull her aside for tutoring, or Hubert would knock on her door with clandestine intent.</p>
<p>But no one had bothered her for a whole hour. She savored the freedom at first, but shortly after felt ill at ease being idle.</p>
<p>For a moment, she wished she would be bothered. She wished Ferdinand would approach her with some petty challenge, in the spirit of their faux-rivalry. She hoped Hubert would appear with some matter of stewardship, insisting that it be of utmost importance.</p>
<p>A tinge of regret formed in her gut. She had snapped at Hubert a few days ago about how she was tired of him always approaching her with business. Now that she was without him, she had nothing left to do.</p>
<p>“Well,” she mused “am I to languish here in my room, or shall go make something of the weekend?” She got up off her bed and opened the door, marching out to find someone to talk to.</p>
<p>She turned right and knocked on Hubert’s door. No response.</p>
<p>She shrugged and moved onto the next room. She knocked, awaiting Caspar’s response. Again, nothing.</p>
<p>She went to the next room and hesitated before knocking on Ferdinand’s door. She let out a sigh of relief when no answer came.</p>
<p>Edelgard went downstairs and headed to the row of rooms where the rest of the Black Eagles reside. She approached Dorothea’s door just as Petra stepped out of her room.</p>
<p>“Petra! How nice to see you!” Edelgard exclaimed, unabashedly expressing her excitement.</p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard, it is pleasing to see you.” Petra said with a clumsy bow.</p>
<p>“Where has everyone gone? I’ve been looking for Hubert and Ferdinand, but I can’t find either of them.”</p>
<p>“I am thinking they are away, Lady Edelgard.” Petra stated. “I was seeing Caspar dragging Linhardt towards the gate. When I asked them where they were heading, Caspar said there was to be a camping trip.”</p>
<p>“Camping! That sounds quite lovely.” Edelgard remarked. “I’ve heard the weather is supposed to be nice this weekend.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but…” Petra said with a hint of confusion on her face. “When I asked Caspar for more details, he was stating proudly that there would be no girls.” Petra furrowed her brow. “I do not have understanding. Why is he having pride in that?”</p>
<p>Edelgard stifled a giggle, avoiding answering Petra’s question. “What a pity. It’s such a lovely weekend, it’s a shame they decided to exclude us.” An impish grin formed on her face. “Say, Petra, are you free this weekend too?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lady Edelgard. I am having nothing on my to-do list.”</p>
<p>“What do you think about having a girl’s camping trip? I don’t feel like being outdone by the boys.”</p>
<p>“I would be liking that greatly!” Petra beamed.</p>
<p>“Wonderful. Is Dorothea in?” Edelgard asked, gesturing to her room. Petra shook her head. “Perhaps you should find her and see if she would like to come along. I’ll see about convincing Bernadetta.”</p>
<p>Petra gave a quick bow before bolting off towards the gardens in search of Dorothea. Edelgard strolled over to Bernadetta’s closed door.</p>
<p>Before she could knock, Bernadetta squeaked in alarm.</p>
<p>“Do I have to go?” she cried. “It’s so nice in here, I don’t know if I could bear stepping foot outside again today.”</p>
<p>“Relax, Bernadetta.” Edelgard said firmly. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. But we would all enjoy your company.”</p>
<p>“My… my company? Why on earth would you say that? Is this some kind of joke?”</p>
<p>“No, Bernadetta. This is just a great opportunity to…”</p>
<p>Edelgard was cut off by another squeal. “I knew it! This is a trick! A dirty, underhanded trick! I won’t leave my room, even if…”</p>
<p>“I’ll excuse you from the next two drills.” Edelgard interrupted. “And I’ll make arrangements to take you off stable duty.”</p>
<p>A moment of silence followed by a shuffle. Bernadetta’s door opened slightly, and Edelgard met the eye peeking through the crack.</p>
<p>“You promise?” Bernadetta asked meekly.</p>
<p>“You have my word.”</p>
<p>“… okay.” Bernadetta shuffled out, bringing some knitting needles and thread along with her.</p>
<p>“Well then, lets head out. We should meet up with Petra and Dorothea at the gates and depart before it gets too dark.”</p>
<p>With that, Edelgard set off towards the dining hall, with Bernadetta slinking in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Petra found Dorothea in the pavilion, taking tea with a knight. She approached nimbly and tapped Dorothea on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Dorothea jumped, startled at the sudden touch, and turned to face Petra. Her expression changed from shock to warmth, and she excused herself from the table. The knight made a polite acknowledgement but was clearly unpleased to have his date interrupted.</p>
<p>“Dorothea, Lady Edelgard is wondering if you are having plans this weekend.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Dorothea said with a lilt “I am a bit busy, but…” she leaned in closer to Petra and whispered “I could be convinced to reschedule. Things aren’t exactly going well here…”</p>
<p>“We are planning for a camping trip. There are to be no boys.” Petra said, matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Dorothea giggled, and with a wink said “I could do with a break from boys anyways. Let me wrap things up here, I’ll rendezvous with you before you can say Brigid.”</p>
<p>Petra nodded in understanding and scampered off towards the dining hall. Dorothea turned to face the knight, who already understood that he was being stood up. Her lame excuse to dismiss herself from the date was interrupted by a sudden cry from beyond the hedgerow.</p>
<p>“Brigid!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think that the Black Eagle girls are all really tight-knit, and that there's a lot less infighting among them than among the lads. I also really enjoyed working Petra's naivety into the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys arrive and begin setting up for the weekend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, this spot looks great!” Caspar proclaimed as he set the basket of snacks on the grass.</p><p>The clearing he selected was a small meadow, near one of the few tributaries that flowed by Garreg Mach. They had trekked about half an hour down some well-marked trails. It was still bright by the time they made camp.</p><p>Caspar and Ferdinand embarked on a quest to find some dry firewood, which was not an easy task. The Verdant Rain moon was notorious for frequent and sudden downpours, and although the sun had shone all day, little sunlight managed to pierce the canopy and dry out the waterlogged leaves that carpeted the woods.</p><p>Thankfully, the clearing they picked had been soaking up the sun for the past two days. The grass was dry, and a few large trees nearby offered some shade. Hubert and Linhardt began making camp; they dragged some logs over to make a bench, laid the bedrolls by the trees, and collected rocks to make a fire circle.</p><p>The sounds of debate heralded Caspar and Ferdinand’s return. As they entered the clearing, Caspar immediately petitioned Linhardt.</p><p>“Help me out here, I need an unbiased opinion to tell Ferdinand that he’s wrong. He says that, if every seat in the dining hall of Garreg Mach was filled, the kitchens wouldn’t be able to serve everyone. But there’s no way that’s right!” Caspar dropped his kindling next to the ring of stones and made several animated gestures. “They wouldn’t have placed that many tables and benches in there if they didn’t have the capacity for it.”</p><p>“It’s a simple matter of logistics.” Ferdinand explained. “The kitchen is too small to effectively cook meals for that many people. If the dining hall were at capacity, they would need to begin cooking hours in advance to prepare enough for everyone. And by the time all the meals were ready…” he trailed off, noticing the state of the rest of the camp.</p><p>“Hubert, what is this nonsense?” Ferdinand reprimanded. “You’ve set up our bedrolls under dead branch! What if it were to detach in the night? We would surely be crushed!”</p><p>“Is that so? Pray tell, what other tasks have not been performed to your standards?” Hubert said venomously.</p><p>Ferdinand grimaced as he deposited the tinder by the firepit. He and Hubert often argued over trivialities, but he had no desire to quarrel with him tonight.</p><p>“Excuse me, I did not mean to offend.” He measured his words carefully. “I did not mention it to humiliate you, I merely intended to point out proper outdoor safety.” He went to his bedroll and pulled it further away from the base of the tree, until there was nothing between it and the sky. “Widow makers are among the first things travelers are taught to be wary of. It is common wisdom to avoid bedding under trees with large or dead branches.”</p><p>“Duly noted.” Hubert responded curtly. In truth, Hubert was grateful for Ferdinand’s knowledge. He would never admit it, at least not directly, lest Ferdinand boast about it for the rest of the moon.</p><p>In truth, Hubert had little time to study camping skills. His duties preoccupied him most of the time, and he always traveled with skilled attendants. Ferdinand, though also privileged, spent much more time outdoors than he.</p><p>“The fire circle is well-made. Both you and Linhardt did a fine job of it.” Ferdinand commended. His sincerity diffused the mood, and Hubert gave him a grateful nod.</p><p>“Alright, we got two whole armfuls of wood! Let’s make a bonfire big enough to be seen from the Goddess Tower!” Caspar excitedly went for the packs. After a cursory search, he turned towards the others.</p><p>“Uh, Ferdinand, where is the tinderbox?”</p><p>“Is it not there? I recall the merchant providing me with one.”</p><p>“Nope. Not here. So much for your camping prowess, huh?” he joked.</p><p>A smug look formed on Hubert’s face, as Ferdinand pensively mumbled to himself, trying to recall his earlier transactions.</p><p>Linhardt sighed. “You both realize that you’re accompanied by mages, yes?” While making the statement, he idly conjured a small flame in his hand.</p><p>Caspar brightened up again. “All right! Linhardt with the save! High-five, buddy!”</p><p>Conjured flame still in-hand, Linhardt gave Caspar a glazed look.</p><p>“Oh, right. Heh…” Caspar put his hand down. “Well, let’s start building the fire. We can light it at sunset. I wonder how big we can make it?”</p><p>“If we want the fire to last a substantial amount of time,” interjected Hubert, “we’ll need far more wood than this.” He gave a look to Ferdinand. Without objection, Ferdinand rose and made another trip into the tree line.</p><p>“Aww man...” pouted Caspar, logs in hand. “I was just getting started!”</p><p>“I guarantee that the wood won’t walk off.” Mused Linhardt. “We’ll hold off on building the fire until you return.”</p><p>“You better! I’ve been itching to build a bonfire for years!” Caspar trailed off after Ferdinand. He kept talking as he caught up. “I want this thing to be so big that the Gatekeeper considers it something to report!” His voice trailed off into the trees, leaving Hubert and Linhardt again in relative quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my experience, camping trips with the boys were marked by three distinct events: The first was usually a pointless debate over something inconsequential. </p><p>Also, nobody really knew how much wood was really needed for a fire. The answer is always more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls begin making their own camp, hi jinks ensue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra had been the one to find the camping spot. She frequently hunted in the woods surrounding Garreg Mach and knew of the best resting spots. The clearing she led them to was picturesque; A meadow filled with many varieties of colored flowers. A few game trails lead into the clearing, but it otherwise looked untouched by humans. Edelgard wondered for a moment, if Petra was the only one who knew of this place before showing it to them.</p>
<p>“Wait here.” Petra commanded. “I shall be returning with wood for the fire.” She ran off into the trees, snatching up twigs as she went.</p>
<p>“I guess that means we’re to set up camp.” Edelgard supposed. “Bernadetta, help me collect stones. Dorothea, find us a nice place to rest.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Edie!” Dorothea cheerfully patrolled the meadow, stopping on occasion to smell some flowers.</p>
<p>Bernadetta quietly began to gather pebbles and bring them to Edelgard. After her first few, Edelgard noticed how small they were.</p>
<p>“Bernadetta, we can’t make a fire circle with these. We need fist sized rocks, or larger.”</p>
<p>“Aagh! I knew it! Bernie’s just no good! I’m a burden on all of you! I should have stayed in…”</p>
<p>“Bernadetta,” Edelgard said firmly. Edelgard saw her flinch at her tone. Embarrassed, Edelgard softened her voice before continuing, “you’re doing fine. Just, bring some bigger rocks next time.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta squeaked and shuffled away. Dorothea returned and unrolled a blanket, laying it down gingerly near where Edelgard was arranging the stones.</p>
<p>“This spot is lovely!” Dorothea said in a singsong tone. “Petra has really outdone herself this time!”</p>
<p>“So she has. It helps to be so familiar with these surroundings. I could have spent two whole school years here, and still not stumbled upon this spot.” Edelgard conceded.</p>
<p>Shortly after mentioning her, Petra wordlessly returned with a handful of bone-dry kindling. She deposited it and returned back into the woods.</p>
<p>As Dorothea began to set up the rest of the bedrolls, her gaze wandered towards the west. The sun was setting, bathing the meadow in a soft golden light. Caught up in its beauty, Dorothea called out to Bernadetta</p>
<p>“Bernie, did you bring any of your painting supplies? This view is gorgeous!”</p>
<p>Dorothea’s answer came in the form of a muffled wail.</p>
<p>Sensing that Bernadetta was about to berate herself, Dorothea cut her off. “It’s alright, Bernie! You’ll get plenty of other chances to sketch sunsets. I was just thinking out loud!”</p>
<p>Bernadetta responded with more muffled wails.</p>
<p>Edelgard and Dorothea shared a concerned glance, and in unison turned to see what the matter was.</p>
<p>When they finally took in the scene, they both burst out into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“Bernadetta, when I said larger, I didn’t mean that big!” Edelgard explained. She made her way to assist Bernadetta, who was trying in vain to roll a boulder half her size. She had dug her heels into the grass so much trying to gain purchase that she was nearly flush with the ground.</p>
<p>Bernadetta was already panting from the exertion, but with Edelgard’s help they heaved the boulder next to Dorothea’s spread.</p>
<p>Edelgard rested on the boulder and noted ”You know, this is actually a rather comfortable chair.”</p>
<p>“You… you think?” questioned Bernadetta, between heavy breaths.</p>
<p>Dorothea giggled. “See, Bern? You’ve found Edelgard her own little throne!”</p>
<p>“Quite so!” remarked Edelgard with a grin. “I think I’ll claim this, so I can lord over you all tonight.”</p>
<p>“Well, Edie, I hope you’re prepared to remain there all night. The rule around campsites is, if you leave your seat, it’s up for the taking.”</p>
<p>“Really? Well then, I suppose that means I cannot assist with making the rest of the camp.” Edelgard retorted. “Perhaps you should assist Bernadetta in finding some appropriately sized stones.”</p>
<p>“Any other demands, oh princess?” Dorothea mockingly said. Edelgard recognized that tone. Dorothea usually reserved it just for Ferdinand. Not meaning to offend, Edelgard sheepishly turned away to take in the sunset.</p>
<p>Dorothea, seemingly naïve to Edelgard’s embarrassment, rose gracefully and asked Bernadetta to show her where she was getting all of her rocks from.</p>
<p>Petra returned again, with even more wood just as dry as before. How she managed to find such excellent wood in the wet undergrowth was a mystery. Her life before coming to Garreg Mach must have been far different than Edelgard’s own upbringing.</p>
<p>She dwelled on her childhood for a moment, breaking out into a nervous sweat as she remembered dank chambers and…</p>
<p><em>Not tonight</em>.</p>
<p>Edelgard snapped out of it. The evening had already gone so well. She would not sully it with those thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a lot of fun with Bernie this chapter. Petra also reminded me of a scout in my troop who had grown up in a foreign country, where he applied the skills we learned for camping and wilderness survival on a day-to-day basis.</p>
<p>Dude could make a fire from scratch in, like, 2 minutes. Absolute madlad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A duel and a discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys settle in for the night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire was huge. Caspar had been adding wood nonstop since Linhardt ignited it.</p><p>“Caspar, that is enough!” Barked Ferdinand. “The flames are taller than we are! If you add any more, we will not be able to control it!”</p><p>“C’mon, one more log won’t hurt!” Caspar said, as he reached for more.</p><p>“Ferdinand is right, Caspar.” Hubert agreed. “The Professor would be terribly disappointed if she found out you were the cause of a forest fire.”</p><p>“Aww, alright.” Caspar said, defeated. He plopped himself down on a log next to where Linhardt was lounging.</p><p>The fire illuminated the clearing in a deep orange light, casting shadows off of the large trees nearby, making the woods seem animated.</p><p>Ferdinand and Hubert shared the other log bench. Both of them looked a touch uncomfortable.</p><p>“Hubert, I declare that we are too close to the fire.” Ferdinand said quietly. “Let’s move the log back a bit.”</p><p>“Indeed, I would prefer to return to the monastery without any burns.” Hubert said. They both stood and moved their log back a foot, before returning to their seats.</p><p>“Heh, you two are wimps. I could sit here all night long!” boasted Caspar.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it. Those at the monastery will remark about your new complexion when you return.” Hubert postulated. “They’ll think you to be the world’s first walking, talking lobster.”</p><p>Ferdinand snorted. Everyone shot him a surprised glance. He quickly regained his composure.</p><p>“Whatever,” Caspar said dismissively. “If I get too hurt, we’ve got Linhardt right here. He can patch me up in no-time!”</p><p>“How kind of you to take my skills for granted.” Linhardt said caustically. “And what happens if I’m too busy sleeping to attend to your wounds?”</p><p>“I’ll wake you up, of course! You’re a heavy sleeper, but I doubt you could sleep through me picking you up.”</p><p>“If you rouse me from a good nap, I will refuse to heal you out of spite.”</p><p>“Peace, both of you.” Ferdinand interjected. “If Linhardt will not attend to you, I shall. I brought enough bandages that we could wrap every inch of your skin. None would speak of your complexion…”</p><p>“Alright! Thanks Ferdinand, I knew I could count on…”</p><p>“… I did not finish. They would not call you a lobster, but instead call you a mummy!”</p><p>Ferdinand laughed heartily, all too pleased with his own joke. He quickly realized that the others didn’t enjoy his humor nearly as much.</p><p>“It would have been funnier, had the delivery not been ruined…” Ferdinand complained.</p><p>“It seems comedy does not suit you, Ferdinand.” Hubert concluded. “I’d recommend that you not try again, lest you make a greater fool of yourself.</p><p>“Save me your recommendations. Pestering others with unwanted advice is precisely the act that drove Edelgard to push you away.” Ferdinand retorted defensively.</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Aegir. You do naught but pester her.” Hubert hissed.</p><p>“Both of you, calm down!” yelled Caspar. “Jeez, can’t we go an hour without  bickering?”</p><p>Ferdinand was quick to apologize. “The fault is mine. Those comments are unbecoming of a noble.”</p><p>“Truly.” Hubert answered. After a beat, he continued, with a more earnest tone. “However, hypocritical though it was, your statement is correct.”</p><p>“What’s this about Edelgard?” Linhardt lethargically asked.</p><p>“She grew furious with me the other day, and demanded I not bother her.” Hubert said. He was about to go on about how the outburst surprised him, but there was no need for them to know that. He still had to maintain some secrets.</p><p>“I envy you, that she heeds your council and not mine.” said Ferdinand. “She dismisses my ideas immediately, without granting them any consideration.”</p><p>“Perhaps if you approached her with any sense of tact, she would be more open to consideration.”</p><p>“Again with the bickering!” Caspar complained. “If you two are going to fight, why don’t you just throw down the gauntlet already?”</p><p>“A fine idea, Caspar.” Ferdinand reached for a nearby twig. With a flourish, he stood up and pointed the end of it at Hubert’s chin. “Care to duel, Vestra?”</p><p>Hubert was not one for swordplay, but he couldn’t resist the chance to hit Ferdinand with a stick.</p><p>They sparred briefly in the firelight, laughing and commending the other each time one of them scored a point. Caspar tried to join in with an unsuitably large branch but was chastised by the other two for how dangerous it would be. Caspar discarded his weapon and tackled Ferdinand in response.</p><p>It was getting darker, but the fire was still roaring. The stars began to shine, a few of them being blocked out by a few cumulus clouds.</p><p>After a while of fighting, they settled down. “C’mon, let’s see what food we have.” Caspar reached for the bags. “Ferdinand, did you pick any of those sweets that we can roast on sticks?”</p><p>“No, those were not ours to take. Annette and Mercedes made them for some event.”</p><p>“Really? I thought they were up for grabs. I had a whole handful of them this morning. Oops.” Caspar popped a sticky bun into his mouth. While still chewing, he asked “How does it feel to be away from Edelgard for the first time since classes began, Hubert?”</p><p>There was a brief pause. Caspar looked to Hubert, who was staring at him. He seemed to be measuring his thoughts. After a few seconds of their eyes meeting, he cleared his throat.</p><p>“It’s bothersome.”</p><p>“Why is that? Don’t you ever get frustrated, doing all that work for her?”</p><p>“It’s not the workload that troubles me.” Hubert corrected him. “It’s that she has to do it without aid.”</p><p>“What, do you think she’s not capable of it?” Caspar finally swallowed his first bite, and immediately chased it with another.</p><p>“On the contrary,” Hubert corrected again “there is no one more capable than her. However, the burdens of what she is doing requires that I be there to help her.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Are you sure you aren’t just helping her out a lot because you like her?”</p><p>Caspar could have sworn that Hubert blushed, if only for a moment. Hubert recovered swiftly.</p><p>“If my intentions were limited to a courtship, I would not be nearly as devoted to her work. My dedication would have ended the moment she spurned me.”</p><p>“You really think that?”</p><p>“I know it. We have proof of that within our midst.”</p><p>It took a moment for Caspar to process that statement. A moment more for Ferdinand.</p><p>“I am afraid you are mistaken, Hubert.” Ferdinand chided. “Dorothea and I share no such feelings.”</p><p>“Not anymore, you mean.”</p><p>“Never.” Ferdinand sat straight up, his expression indignant.</p><p>“Then, might I ask, what excuse do you have for ignoring her?” Hubert asked pointedly.</p><p>“Yeah, what happened between you two?” Caspar asked.</p><p>Linhardt began snoring.</p><p>Ferdinand took a moment to collect himself. He stared into the flames, his expression warping into something forlorn.</p><p>“I fear nothing has happened; our relationship, if it is even worthy of that moniker, has always been like this.”</p><p>“No it hasn’t.” Caspar objected. “You two used to talk all the time. You’d practically pounce on her the instant the bells rang.”</p><p>“I suppose so. Nevertheless, she openly admitted her disdain for me. Since then, any conversation I attempt with her has been met with vitriol. Her remarks to me are pointed critiques of the nobility, and by association my character.” Ferdinand sighed. “It is exhausting, to be regarded with such hostility.”</p><p>“But you’re not like the other snobby nobles. None of us are, come to think of it. Why does she hate you, and only you?” Caspar took another bite.</p><p>“I cannot fathom. Whenever I press her, she lashes out. There seems to be something about me that bothers her, and she refuses to explain why. The only explanation she provided me was in the form of a riddle, which I have not solved.”</p><p>“I enjoy riddles.” Hubert remarked. “Let us hear it. Perhaps you require another perspective.”</p><p>“Well then, if you insist. She likened me to a bee.”</p><p>A brief pause. Another snore from Linhardt.</p><p>“… that’s it?” asked Caspar. “That’s not much of a riddle.”</p><p>“Indeed. In truth, I’ve held off speaking with her until I can come up with an answer.”</p><p>“Do you think that wise?” posed Hubert.</p><p>“If I were to talk to her now, it would likely break the fragile friendship that I’ve worked so hard to cultivate.”</p><p>“Don’t bees, like, make honey? Maybe all she wants is for you to make some honey.” Caspar took another bite. “Metaphorically, I mean.”</p><p>Ferdinand chuckled. His eyes fixed on the sticky bun that Caspar snacked on. “Were it so easy. You are lucky, Caspar, to not have to worry about girls. They’re quite a handful.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I’m as carefree as you make me out to be.” Caspar said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Ferdinand and Hubert looked at each other, and then back at Caspar. They both laughed.</p><p>“What do you profess to know of girls, Caspar? What troubles do you have that rival ours?”</p><p>“Relax, I’m not trying to make this a contest. I’m just saying that you guys have it easy.”</p><p>Another laugh from the pair of them. “Go on then.” Ferdinand implored.</p><p>“Well, you see…” Caspar’s energetic demeanor became serious. “My dad… back in the war with Brigid and Dagda… he killed Petra’s father.”</p><p>A moment of silence followed that. Crickets had begun to chirp in the woods.</p><p>Hubert was the first to speak. “And what of it?”</p><p>Caspar shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know how to feel about it.”</p><p>“Is she aware?”</p><p>“Yeah. I brought it up with her. That’s the thing that weirds me out the most about it:” Caspar made eye contact with them. “She didn’t really give me a response. She just accepted the news and walked off.”</p><p>“Is that not a good sign?” Ferdinand questioned. “I profess to knowing little of Petra, but I would expect her to have acted on a grudge if she bore one.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m saying!” Caspar made a wide gesture with his hands. “I expected her to be mad with me, but she wasn’t! I kinda wish she had been, because now I don’t know how to act around her.”</p><p>Hubert adjusted his posture. Ferdinand remained silent.</p><p>“If my father killed your father, would you hate me?” Linhardt chimed in.</p><p>The three of them startled. Had he been feigning rest this whole time? Linhardt rolled over to face Caspar.</p><p>“I… well… maybe? But I’ve known you since we were kids. We’ve been friends for a long time.”</p><p>“You’ve been friends with Petra for a while too. Perhaps you should ask her how she feels about it.”</p><p>Before Caspar had a chance to consider, the fire began making short, staccato hisses. A cool breeze blew through the camp. Ferdinand perked up. Then Hubert.</p><p>The hisses became more frequent.</p><p>“Is that…” Caspar wondered. A splash on his nose answered his question. “Aww crap.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next two distinct events on a boy's camping trip: Hitting each other with sticks, and talking about girls. In that order.</p><p>I enjoyed the thought of the boys trying to work out some of the issues that arose in a few of the C-supports, especially the legendary bee riddle. I also felt like the lads needed to express a bit of angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. King of the Grill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelgard maintains a solid stance on her throne, as Dorothea and Petra begin a game of impressions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra didn’t need any help making the fire. She didn’t need any assistance lighting it, either. Even in the dark, she had it lit within minutes. The girls were all relaxing around the small but warm fire.</p>
<p>“The secret is not in making it big, but rather dense.” Petra instructed. “Flames are producing much heat and light but are not lasting long. The embers are spreading more warmth than flames.”</p>
<p>“Wow, Petra, you really know your stuff!” Dorothea commended. “If Garreg Mach held fire making competitions, the other professors would go head over heels trying to persuade you to join their class.”</p>
<p>Petra beamed with pride. Bernadetta was humming to herself as she knitted. Edelgard searched through the basket that they had brought with them.</p>
<p>“Dorothea, you packed a kettle? Did you expect us to have tea?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes.” Dorothea responded. Bypassing Edelgard’s reach, she pulled the basket into her lap and from it produced a small metal spit, its thin legs tangled up in themselves. As she worked to unravel it and set it up over the fire, she chirped “Of course, I couldn’t pack any porcelain. We’ll have to make do with the tinware that the kitchen provided. I hope it meets your noble standards…”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it won’t be an issue.” Edelgard leaned from the boulder to help her, careful not to leave the seat.</p>
<p>“Relax, Edie. I can do this myself.” Dorothea chided.</p>
<p>“Come now, I barely helped set up the camp. At least allow me to brew the tea. It’s only fair.”</p>
<p>Dorothea raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised, Edie. All this time I thought you enjoyed it when people did your work for you.”</p>
<p>“And what makes you think that?” Edelgard pried, stung.</p>
<p>“Oh, just a certain someone who fulfils your every request…” Dorothea rose, pulling a lock of her hair over half of her face, and with a devilish grin, she bowed low. “<em>Lady Edelgard…</em>” she uttered in the deepest voice she could. She bowed so low that the rest of her hair fell back over her face.</p>
<p>Edelgard and Petra both giggled. Dorothea straightened her back and held a hand limp in front of her chin. Her eyebrows were pointed into an intimidating snarl.</p>
<p>“<em>Do you require aid? Ah, I see that you are taking notes. Allow me to take the quill from you; dictate to me what you wish to be written and it shall be done.</em>” Dorothea broke character and laughed. Edelgard was laughing so hard she had trouble staying on the boulder.</p>
<p>Petra stood up, and after taking a moment to collect herself, mimicked Dorothea’s tone. “<em>Lady Edelgard</em>” she uttered “<em>I see that you are practicing your archery. Let me be taking the bow from you…</em>” she started laughing again, too hard to finish the sentence.</p>
<p>Edelgard collected herself. “Okay, okay. Take a guess as to who I am.” With a sharp intake of air, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she bellowed “Lady Edelgard! I challenge you to a duel for the throne of Adrestia! Ballads shall be sung of my victory over you!”</p>
<p>Dorothea laughed a bit too loudly. “That sounds like something Ferdie would say!”</p>
<p>Edelgard chortled. “That <em>is</em> something he said.”</p>
<p>Dorothea rolled over in hysterics. Petra took a moment to process what was said before joining her on the ground.</p>
<p>“I’ve… I’ve got one too!” Bernadetta squeaked. “Who am I?”</p>
<p>She laid down on the blanket, closed her eyes and remained motionless. Dorothea and Edelgard looked confused, but Petra snorted out: “You are Linhardt!”</p>
<p>All four of them laughed. Edelgard finally slipped off the boulder.</p>
<p>Dorothea and Petra both launched themselves at it, as Edelgard desperately clambered back up. After a brief struggle, Petra sat victorious.</p>
<p>“Finally, I am being the princess!” Petra declared.</p>
<p>Edelgard spoke in her earlier tone. “Ah! Well then, princess, shall we have our duel?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Let our battle be of legend!” Petra answered.</p>
<p>They all laughed again.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should just get you to fight Ferdinand for me.” Edelgard mused. “He’s clearly no match for you.”</p>
<p>“I would be beating him easily! None of the boys can be defeating me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve no doubt you’d beat Lin and Hubie… but what about Caspar? He seems pretty strong.”</p>
<p>Petra’s smile faded.</p>
<p>Dorothea noticed the shift in her demeanor. “Petra? What’s wrong? Was it something I said?”</p>
<p>“It is nothing. I am just wishing to not be speaking of Caspar now.”</p>
<p>Edelgard quietly excused herself. Seeing that Dorothea had abandoned it, she grabbed the tea kettle and began filling it with some of the water they had brought along.</p>
<p>Dorothea went flush. “I’m sorry. I understand how you feel.” After a moment of silence, she perked up. “If it’s any consolation, Ferdie makes me feel the same way.”</p>
<p>Edelgard let out a short affirmation. “You and me both.”</p>
<p>Dorothea clarified “It’s different with you, though. Though he’s going about it in the dumbest way imaginable, he’s just trying to prove his worth to you.”</p>
<p>Edelgard hung the kettle up on the spit, centering it above the flames. “I wonder what makes him think that rampant acts of insubordination will curry favor with me.”</p>
<p>“I’d find that quite flattering, if I were you.” Dorothea relaxed and sat down next to Bernie, who had resumed knitting. “He’s trying to compare his merits to you to demonstrate how great he is. He must hold you in high esteem to think that a comparison with you is something substantial. In a way, it’s a backhanded compliment.”</p>
<p>Edelgard sat down in the grass next to them. Her brow furrowed. “What makes you an expert on his philosophy? I thought you weren’t on speaking terms with him.”</p>
<p>Dorothea sighed. “He spoke about you a lot at the beginning of the year. For the first few moons, you were all he would mention.” Dorothea giggled. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he fancies you, Edelgard.”</p>
<p>“And how do you know better?” Edelgard dissected her remark.</p>
<p>“Oh, simple.” Dorothea remarked dismissively. “He treats me like every noble back at the opera did.”</p>
<p>“That is not making sense.” Petra stated. “Why would he not be talking to you if he is liking you?” Petra paused, aghast. “Ferdinand has not been speaking much with me. Is he liking me too?!”</p>
<p>Another laugh. “For your sake, I’d hope not. It seems like you’ve already got enough on your plate.” Dorothea sighed again.</p>
<p>“Dorothea, I can’t help but wonder… I’ve known Ferdinand for a long time, and though I loathe him, I can’t help but feel that you’ve misunderstood him.” Edelgard idly pulled at some grass nearby. “Arrogant though he may be, he has always distinguished himself from the rest of the nobility. Having dealt with them all my life, I simply don’t see the comparison.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, Edie.” Dorothea said firmly. “I know he’s different now, but I just <em>know </em>better.”</p>
<p>“Now?” Edelgard repeated.</p>
<p>An audible whine diffused the tension. The three of them turned to Bernadetta, assuming the noise came from her. However, she was obliviously knitting. The whine grew in intensity, and a confused Bernadetta looked up to meet their stares.</p>
<p>“Oh! The kettle!” Edelgard recalled.</p>
<p>“That boiled quickly…” Dorothea observed.</p>
<p>She fumbled while removing it from the spit, setting it down on the grass. She burned her hand slightly on the handle, pulling it back and shaking the pain out.</p>
<p>“Why did they make the handle from metal too? Do they expect campers to handle everything with gloves?”</p>
<p>“Let me see it, Edie.” Dorothea snatched her hand deftly. “The professor has been tutoring me in white magic recently. I’m a little new to this…” Edelgard’s hand tingled under the effect of the healing spell. “…but I think I can handle a simple burn.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Dorothea. Now, what kinds of tea did you bring?” Edelgard again began to rummage through the basket.</p>
<p>“Mostly sweet ones. I’m a fan of the apple blends myself.”</p>
<p>Edelgard opened the tin and selected a brew, spilling the leaves into the kettle. Dorothea began distributing the cups.</p>
<p>Bernadetta let out a startled squeak. “Did you feel that?”</p>
<p>“Feel what?”</p>
<p>A chill breeze blew through the camp, pushing the flames to the side.</p>
<p>A raindrop landed on Edelgard’s hand. Then another.</p>
<p>“We must be seeking shelter.” Petra dictated with a concerned tone. “And fast.”</p>
<p>They scrambled to their feet, yanking the blanket out from under Bernadetta. They crammed whatever was nearby into the basket and began running back towards the monastery’s walls.</p>
<p>“Wait! What about the tea?” Dorothea cried as the downpour began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna be honest: I have never been on a camping trip with girls before. At first I thought about having them play a game of charades, but poor Petra may not have been able to join in. The king-of-the-hill game was fun to come up with tho!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Verdant Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys and the girls bug out of a rainy weekend, desperately seeking shelter from the cold rain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This way!” Caspar blurted as they stumbled onto one of the roads leading to Garreg Mach. The path was unpaved and the sides of the road were flanked by a short ridge and trees. Try as he might, Caspar could not avoid splashing through puddles as he led the group back.</p>
<p>Hubert and Linhardt stood in the center, with Linhardt’s conjured flames illuminating the way. Ferdinand brought up the rear, carrying the packs with him. They had managed to pack away the bedrolls before the worst of the downpour began. Ferdinand had wisely decided to invest in waterproof packs, keeping their belongings dry.</p>
<p>Their clothes, however, were drenched. The chilly breeze accompanying the downpour pierced their waterlogged uniforms.</p>
<p>They were not far from the walls. They had only ventured half an hour out by foot, but sprinting the distance made it feel like they had traveled a day.</p>
<p>Another fork in the road. Caspar wiped the water from his face as he tried to retrace his steps.</p>
<p>“Right! I think?” Caspar stuttered.</p>
<p>“We’re lost, aren’t we?” Linhardt mumbled.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not my fault! We’d be back already if it wasn’t raining! I’m just having a hard time keeping track of things.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand caught up, the weight of the packs straining him. He paused next to them, winded, doubled over and panting heavily. “There is…” he began, cut off by his own coughing.</p>
<p>“Have we been here before?” Linhardt pondered. “I don’t recall seeing this fork on our way to the campsite.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you weren’t asleep on the way over?” Caspar lashed out.</p>
<p>“Quiet!” hissed Hubert, under his breath. “Something is coming.”</p>
<p>They all paused. Ferdinand held his breath to listen. Sure enough, over the din of the rain, they could hear the rustling of foliage.</p>
<p>“Prepare yourselves.” Hubert ordered. His hand began to glow a deep purple. Linhardt extinguished his flame, and Caspar turned to face the noise.</p>
<p>A dark figure flew out of the brush above the escarpment, yelping as it collided with Caspar. He tumbled with it, eventually pinning it to the ground.</p>
<p>He bellowed out a battle cry that lasted for a second, before morphing into a confused “Huh? Petra?”</p>
<p>“Caspar!” A smile lit up her face. After a beat, her expression changed to annoyance. “Get off of me!”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Edelgard questioned, stepping to the top of the ridge. Linhardt reignited his flame, casting a low orange light on the surroundings once more. Bernadetta, with the now-soaked blanket covering her head, peeked out from around Edelgard’s figure.</p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard!” Hubert uttered in surprised.</p>
<p>Dorothea, cradling the basket, made her way around Bernadetta. Caspar stood up and extended his arm to Petra, apologizing profusely.</p>
<p>“What are you doing out here?” Hubert questioned, while offering his hand. Edelgard accepted it as she made her way down the ridge.</p>
<p>“We were out camping when we were caught out in the rain.” She looked over the rest of the boys. “I see that you all are caught in the same mess we are.”</p>
<p>Dorothea helped Bernadetta down the escarpment. The blanket dragged against the now muddy side of the road.</p>
<p>“We must be making haste back to Garreg Mach.” Petra implored. She started down the right path.</p>
<p>“There is a farmstead…” Ferdinand gasped, finding his voice again. “The other path leads to a farmstead. We’re much closer to it than we are to the monastery.”</p>
<p>“He is correct.” Petra agreed with a nod. “I have been passing by there before.”</p>
<p>“Would the owners let us stay the night?” Edelgard asked.</p>
<p>“No-one has been living there.” Petra confirmed.</p>
<p>“Then let’s get going!” Caspar barked. He began another frenzied sprint, with Petra following close behind him.</p>
<p>The class started off down the path, briefly greeting each other in a moment of camaraderie.</p>
<p>“Allow me, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said, cutting a path ahead of her. Edelgard giggled; Dorothea’s impression had been spot-on.</p>
<p>“Mind if I share your blanket?” Linhardt asked. Bernadetta timidly lifted a hand to allow him under.</p>
<p>Ferdinand set the packs down and removed his uniform jacket, offering it to Dorothea. “Ferdie, you’ll <em>freeze</em>!” Dorothea gasped, her tone betraying genuine concern.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes running, they came to the edge of the homestead. The outer fence had fallen apart in places, ineffective in preventing their trespass. There was a small house with a gaping hole in its thatched roof, a toolshed, and a larger, sturdier barn topped with wooden shingles.</p>
<p>By the time the others had caught up, Caspar was throwing himself against the barn door.</p>
<p>As they approached, Caspar winced and cradled his left shoulder. He turned to them, rolled his arm, and explained “The door is stuck. Petra is looking for another way in. Ferdinand, help me out here!”</p>
<p>Ferdinand laid the packs against the wall and took another moment to catch his breath. With a nod, they both pushed against it. After a few moments, the rusted hinges released with a groan, and they both stumbled and fell onto the straw covered, but dry, floor.</p>
<p>Caspar bounded up and helped Ferdinand to his feet as Hubert ushered the rest of them in. Petra, having heard the commotion, rejoined them.</p>
<p>Though the barn was dry, a window at the top left it drafty. Careful not to seal themselves inside, they left one of the barn doors ajar. Ferdinand stepped outside once more to retrieve the packs.</p>
<p>“I’m cold…” Bernadetta complained. “Why couldn’t this be an inn?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps we could get a fire going.” Hubert suggested. Ferdinand returned and surveyed the interior.</p>
<p>“Clear some of the straw from the floor there.” He gestured towards one of the walls under one of the gables. “We can make a fire out of these.” He said, approaching one of the old livestock pens. He planted a foot and kicked the pen siding, loosing one of the rotting planks. “It’s not ideal, but it’s something.”</p>
<p>“I could be working with this.” Petra proclaimed, collecting the loose planks in Ferdinand’s wake.</p>
<p>“Be cautious, you two.” Edelgard warned. “There could be nails sticking out of those. I’d rather us not have to deal with the cold and wounds tonight.”</p>
<p>Linhardt began unpacking the bedrolls. “These are dry, thankfully. Unfortunately, we only have four.” He turned towards the rest. “I’d offer mine to the ladies, but I’m particular about my bedding.” He unrolled a single bedroll and laid down upon it.</p>
<p>“Then I propose we rest in shifts.” Hubert suggested.</p>
<p>“Do not include me in said shifts.” Ferdinand interjected. Boldly, he proclaimed “I shall remain awake and alert all night.” He kicked another stable siding, but the plank held firm. He gasped in brief pain, and brought his foot up to his chest, hopping and cursing under his breath.</p>
<p>Everyone shared a brief chuckle at his misfortune. Edelgard saw Dorothea’s hands reach out briefly, before awkwardly resting again at her sides.</p>
<p>Caspar, however, kept laughing. He broke into hysterics, clutching his sides and slapping his knee.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Edelgard asked, bewildered.</p>
<p>“Look at us!” Caspar shouted. “The Black Eagles! Adrestia’s finest, in all their splendor!” he made a wide, encompassing gesture at the room.</p>
<p>Everyone looked around, and quickly shared his sentiment. They were truly a sight to behold. Each of them drenched, dripping from head to toe. Edelgard and Dorothea’s hair was matted and messy, whilst the usually groomed hair of Ferdinand and Hubert was flattened across their faces. Bernadetta’s hair clung to her head like a mop. Petra’s braid had started to come undone, as had Linhardt’s ponytail.</p>
<p>The laughing crescendoed into a cacophony, defusing the stress they had felt that night. At ease, they began to work to make the barn as homely as they could.</p>
<p>Petra built and Linhardt lit a small, cozy fire.</p>
<p>Caspar moved to a far end of the barn and vigorously wrung out and shook the blanket, leaving it damp but not dripping.</p>
<p>Ferdinand braved the rain and ventured to the toolshed, returning with a mattock to hack more planks off the siding.</p>
<p>Dorothea rummaged through the basket and the packs, offering everyone snacks.</p>
<p>Bernadetta squirmed into one of the bedrolls, covering her head with its lip.</p>
<p>Hubert and Edelgard stepped aside, briefly surveying the rest of their class. “Is there anything I can do to assist you, Lady Edelgard?” Hubert inquired.</p>
<p>“No, thank you. I’m doing quite well, actually. Thank you for your concern.”</p>
<p>“I am relieved.” Hubert stated earnestly. “After you dry off, I suggest you claim a bedroll before Caspar does.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that necessary.” She cut him off. “In fact, I plan on staying up a while. If I do need to sleep, I trust that you’ll be able to oust someone from one of the bedrolls.”</p>
<p>“With pleasure.” Hubert smirked.</p>
<p>With a loud crack, Ferdinand struck the sturdy plank from before with the chiseled end of the mattock. The head of the mattock embedded itself within the plank, jostling the handle and leaving his arm tingling.</p>
<p>“Oh, give it a rest, Ferdie.” Dorothea chirped. “If you take out much more, you’ll bring the barn down on us.”</p>
<p>“I think it best to conclude this task before you all try to sleep.” Ferdinand retorted, walking off the discomfort and attempting to dislodge the mattock. “The noise will surely cause unrest.”</p>
<p>“What if you let Caspar have a turn?” Dorothea mused.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Let me at it!” Caspar set down the blanket and strutted over to the mattock.</p>
<p>Relieved, Ferdinand went to the fire. Hubert and Edelgard remained chatting in the corner, while Petra went to go hit things with Caspar. Linhardt had dozed off already, and Bernadetta remained in hiding.</p>
<p>Ferdinand sat himself across the fire from Dorothea, at first kneeling and then gently leaning back until he rested. He had one knee held up in front of him, with the other crossed on the ground.</p>
<p>Dorothea removed the now dry jacket. “Here,” she said, unceremoniously tossing it to him. “I’m finished with it.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand wordlessly redressed. After a few moments of sitting, he visibly began nodding off.</p>
<p>“Your constitution is admirable, Aegir.” Hubert sneered, as he and Edelgard joined them at the fire. “How awful it would be, to pass out and go back on your word.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand sat up straight, attempting to appear alert. Dorothea elbowed Hubert. “Don’t listen to him, Ferdie. If you’re tired, go rest.”</p>
<p>Exhausted, Ferdinand did not protest. He lethargically stood, sought out the nearest open bedroll, and collapsed.</p>
<p>“I envy you, Dorothea.” Edelgard said. “He’d be a far better vassal if he obeyed me half as well as he heeds you.”</p>
<p>Edelgard and Dorothea began to laugh and shortly were joined by Petra and Caspar. The groups high spirits could be heard echoing throughout the woods of Fódlan, muffled but not muted by the sounds of the raging storm outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to wrap it up with a big group get-together. Beyond the battlefield, we don't really get to see a setting where the Black Eagles worked together as a group, and I wanted to play around with them solving the simple problem of being cold, wet, and miserable.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first attempt at fan-fiction so let me know if you'd like to see any more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>